warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moonrise/Chapter 12
Chapter description :Stormfur sits on a rock and stares into the valley. He begins to believe that he's gotten used to the Tribe's hunting style. His thoughts are interrupted as a bird swoops below him. Stormfur quickly springs at the bird and kills it in one blow. Crag speaks up behind him, mentioning that he will make a great prey-hunter. Crag's statement confuses Stormfur, wondering if he meant that he will be, or would be a good prey-hunter. :Brook sits next to Stormfur and tells him how impressed she is on how quickly he picked up their way of hunting. Stormfur feels guilty, knowing he will be leaving soon, but wonders if Brook would miss him. The tom opens his jaws to speak, but a strong stench, reeking worse than the Carrionplace floods his nose. He asks Brook about the fatal stench, but her face fills with fear. Crag, the rest of the tribe cats, and his clanmates quickly hide from the perpetual danger looming. He quickly grabs his fresh-kill and heads near the sleeping hollows, running past to-bes. :As Stormfur reaches the group of Clan cats, Brambleclaw announces they must be leaving and he will talk to Stoneteller about leaving tomorrow morning. Squirrelpaw, Crowpaw, and Feathertail comment on their kind hospitality, and their happiness with the Clan cats leaving soon as leaf-bare approaches. :Crowpaw notices Stormfur from across the sleeping hollow and mocks his close-ness to the tribe cats. Stormfur eyes the WindClan apprentice to continue his statement as Feathertail tries to stop the black tom. Crowpaw continues saying that Stormfur might as well stay if he spends all his time with them. Stormfur feels the Clan cats around them agree with Crowpaw. Stormfur alarmingly calls out Brambleclaw, saying that he's only doing what he told: hunt for himself. He accuses them of believing he doesn't care about what happens to the forest. Feathertail calms her brother down, and Brambleclaw settles the dispute between Crowpaw and the RiverClan warrior. :Stormfur turns around and notices several Tribe cats overhearing their discussion. Crag steps up to the dark-gray tom and asks why they are talking about leaving. Squirrelpaw explains that they have their own troubles in the forest, and Brambleclaw humbly appreciates their hospitality. The Tribe cats bristle their fur and trap the Clan cats into their camp. Stormfur demands to know why they're being treated like prisoners. Brook looks at the ground and asks if he is unhappy, to which he responds that he is on a mission to save the forest. :Crowpaw begins to lash out at the defensive cave-guards, but Feathertail tries to bring him back to find a more peaceful solution. Brambleclaw grabs Crowpaw by the scruff to pull him away from the larger cats. Stoneteller emerges from his tunnel and the Tribe cats make a path for him to walk through. Brambleclaw begins explaining a misunderstanding between the Clan cats and the Tribe but is broken off by his decree that he has received a sign from the Tribe of Endless Hunting, and it is time for a Telling. :The Clan cats question what a Telling is, but are pushed by the Tribe cats to the Cave of Pointed Stones. Crowpaw lashes at the Tribe cats but is immediately put down by Brambleclaw's aggressive tone. :As the group of cats reach the Cave of Pointed Stones, Stonefur observes that is much smaller than the Highstones. Stoneteller begins his ritual to the Tribe of Endless Hunting, accompanied by the rest of the Tribe Cats. Stoneteller commands Stormfur to the front of the cave and cave-guards shuffle him. The cats gasp as they recognize an evil omen. Stoneteller announces solemnly that Stormfur has come to save the Tribe from Sharptooth. :Stoneteller begins to explain that Sharptooth is a gigantic creature who threatens and picks at the Tribe like a snack. Crag asks the Clan cats if they know about lions, to which Stormfur replies that they have the legend of LionClan and explains their meaning to the Clans. Stoneteller informs him that Sharptooth has lost his mane due to his evilness. Stormfur asks the Tribe's leader how he expects him to save them from a lion, as he is a cat from very far away. Brambleclaw and Feathertail speak up in agreement and ask that they must leave soon. The Clan cats, other than Stormfur, are shoved out of the cave. :Crag, Stoneteller, and a few other Tribe cats tell him he is the destined cat to save the Tribe and that he must believe in the Tribe of Endless Hunting, to which he retorts he believes in StarClan. Stormfur is escorted out of the cave by Brook and she apologizes and asks if they can still be friends. She asks the tom if they can comfort him by sharing tongues. Stormfur looks at her with pain and anger and turns away from the she-cat. :As Stormfur lays in the sleeping hollow, he watches the cave-guards stand on duty at the entrance of their camp and Stoneteller slipping in and out of the shadows. He watches the pools of water, reminding him of the river. He tries to sleep and wishes that the Tribe were all a dream and he will find himself back in RiverClan. Characters Major }} Minor *Brook *Tawnypelt *Feathertail *Brambleclaw *Crowpaw *Squirrelpaw *Stoneteller }} Mentioned *Midnight *Sharptooth }} Notes and references Category:Moonrise Category:Chapter subpages Category:The New Prophecy arc